1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners, particularly for adjacent panels of sheet metal, which can be fastened with relatively small ranges of rotation, particularly one quarter turn to a first panel, and linearly inserted into a second adjacent panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, reusable fasteners are used in many applications wherein adjacent sheet metal panels are joined, such as, but not limited to, automotive applications. However, many of these fasteners function only if the aperture in the panel is a molded aperture having intricate ramped surfaces. Additionally, many fasteners in the prior art do not provide a seal on the panel. Other prior art of this type includes multi-component fasteners which increase the difficulty during assembly or disassembly, both in automated and manual applications.
The invention is a fastener which passes through aligned apertures of adjacent panels of sheet metal. The fastener includes a head and a retainer. The head includes ramped surfaces on the underside thereof and an oval quarter turn configuration which is designed to install through a slot in a flat panel, typically the secondary panel. Flex tabs lock the head in place after the head has been turned one quarter turn.
The retainer includes retention fingers, which can be of a single or a double height, for engaging a flat panel, typically a primary panel. The fastener further provides seals against the panels, which is particularly important in automotive applications. Additionally, a foam or rubber washer can enhance the sealing.
The fastener of the present invention is further easily serviceable in that the fastener can be turned one quarter turn in the opposite direction of the original installation, so that the secondary panel can be removed from the primary panel, but the fastener remains attached to the primary panel by the retention fingers.